


理性与情感

by Estrellas



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transformers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: 蝙蝠精议员让声波去接近震荡波而是威震天，于是还未加入霸天虎的声波就提前和还是议员的震荡波见面了





	1. Chapter 1

01  
“……人民选择了新领袖、新政府，所期待的就是四个字：解决问题。此时此刻，塞伯坦的处境很困难，迫切需要领袖和议会义无反顾的承担。这一点，我绝不会忘记……”

因为鼎沸人声稍失去了几分辨识度的领袖就任演说从不断循环播放的电子屏里传来，落入议员蝙蝠精的耳里，他不由得停下脚步，瞥了一眼时钛广场上硕大的电子荧幕。御天敌凝重而悲悯的神色，让议员想起前一晚上看过的某场电影，那位凶狠残暴的政治家在争取选票时的神情也和他如出一辙。

蝙蝠精在心里嗤笑一声，绕开人群，加快步伐，往时钛广场的对街走去。

一条街区之外，便是暗无天日的贫民窟。与灯火通明的时钛广场不同，这里昏暗而晦涩，道路两边的路灯老旧而破败，偶有一辆盏完好的灯也闪烁着微弱的光，好似随时随地都要熄灭。刺鼻的机油气味从路边的暗巷里传来，伸手不见五指的巷子深处还时不时传来几声暧昧不明的声音。

蝙蝠精神色不动，一路走到贫民窟最深处，很快，他就见到了声波。

声波是个近段时间在政府高层圈子里引起不小波澜的特殊金刚。就在一个月前，首都铁堡的治安局接到了一起严重袭击事件的报案，有七十四个塞伯坦人在这场事件中受伤，还有一个人当场死亡，罪魁祸首就是声波。

声波的处境比他所想象的更差。他明显无家可归，没有朋友、没有亲人，与他相伴的只有一盏发出莹莹绿色光芒的破灯，甚至他的机体还在光辉之中微微颤抖着，就像一只可怜的动物。

——这种认知让蝙蝠精更加满意。

“你的名声引起了我的注意，声波。我从某处听说了你，一个随时随地在倾听的金刚，一个能将声音作为攻击手段的金刚。”

声波在蝙蝠精的话语之中抬起头来，警惕地看向与贫民窟身份不符的高贵议员。

“你的情况看起来很不好，”蝙蝠精的目光在声波的周围打量了一番，“像你这样拥有特殊功能的金刚是怎么会沦落到这个地步的？你住在哪儿？该不会是这个充满污秽的贫民窟吧？”

蝙蝠精的语气让声波感到一阵阵作呕，尤其是当他看向自己时的眼神，仿佛在看什么已在掌控之中的猎物。所以他只是沉默着注视着议员，一句话也不说。

“凯里萨广场袭击事件。”蝙蝠精嘴里吐出几个字来，他满意地发现声波身体的颤动变得更加剧烈，“我知道你是这场事件的元凶，我也知道你逃过了治安局的追捕。”

“或许……我可以帮你，帮你摆脱现在的处境，洗掉身上的罪名，控制自己的能力，”蝙蝠精顿了顿，继续说，“作为回报，你需要帮我一个小忙。你知道吗，倾听也是我的一个爱好。”

声波像是终于被他说动，他总算开了口：“对我来说，这……这不是爱好。你究竟是谁？”

“蝙蝠精，蝙蝠精议员。或许，我们可以一起找到一些能够让你集中注意力的事。你可以过上一种全新的生活，远离眼前的一切，远离这个破烂的贫民窟，你可以在赛博坦的最高阶层中大展拳脚。我可以给你你想要的一切，声波。”蝙蝠精的声音像是从地狱之中传来，带着一股不容置疑的蛊惑人心的味道。

长久的沉默过后，声波给出了回复：“你想让我帮你做什么？”

蝙蝠精满意地笑了笑，回答道：“一件简单的事，我需要你去接近一个人，他和我一样是议会的议员，名叫震荡波。”

 

“所以，你们居然抓到了他？凯里萨广场袭击案的罪魁祸首？”震荡波在推开治安局总部的大门之后说的第一句话便是直截了当的开门见山。

治安局负责人警官奥利安·派克斯从一堆文件中抬起头来，看向自己的好友，缓缓道：“不是我们抓到的，他是来自首的。”这句话说完，他的眉头又拧了起来，认真严肃地说：“震荡波议员，你的这一身涂装很不适合治安局的氛围。”

震荡波对他的后半句话置若罔闻，故作严肃道：“你让我到这里来到底是为了什么？”

奥利安的目光在走廊最深处的房间上扫过，随后他又看向震荡波，回答道：“广场袭击案的元凶，他指名道姓希望见你。当然……你可以拒绝，我们还不能确定他的目的究竟是什么，如果像上次那样造成……”

震荡波笑着打断了奥利安的话：“我对他也很好奇，一直想和他认识一下。” 

审讯室位于整栋治安局大楼一楼走廊的最深处，此刻，声波正坐在椅子上一言不发地注视着震荡波，他冷静沉稳的模样让人觉得他不像是被铐上手铐的囚犯，反而是个来审讯犯人的警察。

“听说你指名道姓要见我。”震荡波在声波对面坐下来后说道，“我想知道原因。”

声波并没有立刻回答。

审讯室狭窄而简陋，却拥有良好的隔音，因此那些在他耳边、脑海里无法散去的各种心声、电流信息、电路数据在此时此刻都变得遥远而模糊。唯独震荡波脑模块里的数据、他心中纷繁却不杂乱的思绪，在他的耳边响动。

清晰到仿佛全世界都只剩下了震荡波一个人。

与蝙蝠精的声音截然不同。

“我希望你帮助我废除我的能力。”电子音从声波的嘴唇里溢出，“我知道你是一位科学家，震荡波议员。”

震荡波的脸上露出毫不掩饰的惊讶之色，他的身体不由自主地微微前倾，双手交叠撑在桌上，认真地注视着声波，问道：“为什么？”

“我是一个杀人犯，议员，因为我无法掌控自己的能力而导致七十五个人伤亡，这一点我无法忍受。”声波面不改色地地说着欺骗议员的谎言，“即便被关在监狱里，我的能力也可能出现暴走，很有可能导致警官们的丧生。唯一的解决办法就是直接剥夺我的能力。”

震荡波在动摇，声波听得一清二楚。

震荡波似乎变得有点儿焦躁，手指开始无意识地敲打起桌面，咚咚的响声在安静的审讯室里回荡。长时间的沉默之后，震荡波总算给出了结论：“我答应你，但是我不敢保证我可以做到。”

声波淡淡一笑，认真地说：“有您的承诺就足够了，震荡波议员。”

与震荡波相交多年的奥利安对这个结果毫不意外，他并没有多说什么就将手铐的权限交给了议员，并为了保障起见，又在声波身上加上了三重行动限制和定位系统，若是他想要图谋不轨，设置在他身上的程序便会自动采取措施让他强制下线。

声波很快来到了震荡波的实验室。这个实验室并非像他所想的那般气派豪华，反而有些破旧、凌乱，四处都散乱着堆叠的文件，文件上净是一些难以理解的数据。

震荡波一来到实验室就像是换了一个人，他内心的声音迅速被收拾干净，变得井然有序，如同一段排列整齐的数列，仿佛那些纷繁复杂的俗事在这一瞬间就被他抛弃到了待粉碎区域。

严谨而理性，这又是一个截然不同的震荡波。

“在这里躺下来，我需要先对你的身体做一个检查。”震荡波指着手边的手术床对声波说。

声波毫不犹豫地在手术床上躺了下来，震荡波近在咫尺。

这是一件奇妙的事——他带着不怀好意的目的接近对方，却同时要将自己的机体敞开在对方的面前，仿佛他们是相识相知多年的好友。

他应当下线，他知道，但是他不能遗漏任何有关震荡波的信息，尤其是当震荡波内心的数据变得纯净而毫无杂质的时候。

两个周期之后，震荡波结束了对声波的身体检查。

“听着，”震荡波面色有些微妙，“我刚才已经说过没法保证能够完全做到。你的能力和机体构造都很特殊，要想解除你的能力，可能必须要破坏你的机体构造……”

声波一动不动、面无表情地注视着震荡波。

“我不想这么做，”震荡波神情严肃，“但我可以帮助你掌控自己的能力。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
纯净无瑕，这是声波走进实验室后的第一反应。整个房间就像一颗巨型能量块，无论是四面墙壁还是地板与天花板，都是能量液一般的浅紫色，甚至连摆在房间中央的一张桌、两张椅子都是紫色的，而唯一通往外面的门，此刻看起来就像是一道通往异世界的大门。

“这里的隔音很好，我想除了我们两人的声音，任何杂音你都听不见。”震荡波在声波的对面坐下来，他面带笑容，语气和善，随时随地都表现出一副拥有无限耐心的模样，“我花了两天时间思考怎么帮你掌控能力，现在我们可以来试一试。”

声波不置可否，用沉默表达了自己的配合。

“你试着想能让你集中注意力的一件事，或者一个东西，”震荡波的声音温和而低缓，如同黑夜中的明灯一般指引着声波，“保持你的注意力，从你所想的事物扩散开来，慢慢联想到其他的事物。”

声波的注意力在逐渐集中——震荡波看得出来，他的红色光学镜不再游离不定，身体变得逐渐放松，而不是像方才那样紧绷，他放在桌面上的交握的手也在慢慢张开。

“你想到了什么？又听到了什么？”

“你的火种，跳动的声音。”声波毫无感情的电子音从发声带里缓缓传出。

许久，未等震荡波说话，他又慢吞吞地补上一句：“还有我自己的。”

震荡波并不感到意外，这个实验室拥有全塞伯坦最高规格的隔音性，哪怕以声波声名在外的倾听能力，他也无法听见外界一丝一毫的声音。

“它们是什么样的？”震荡波再次发问。

声波的面颊隐藏在面罩之下，让人无法看清神情，可红色光学镜里迅速闪过的一丝迟疑和焦虑还是让震荡波捕捉到了。

——声波在抗拒这个问题。

在意识到这一点之后，震荡波便忽然觉得有些焦躁，他在这事上表现得有点不像往日的自己。自从凯里萨事件以来，声波作为特殊金刚的能力在众议员之间广为流传，由于震荡波身兼科学家的身份——甚至比起议员的身份，他更爱他的科学家身份——他对声波的兴趣远远超过了其他人，所以在接到奥利安通讯的那一瞬间，他兴奋得差点儿直接下线。而在声波同意由他来帮助掌控能力之后，他更是两天不眠不休，希望迅速找到解决声波问题的办法。

但震荡波现在才意识到自己操之过急了，他和声波都对对方一无所知，他们才相识不过三天，而他刚才提出的问题就显得过于冒犯了。

“你的声音，发生了变化。”声波突然开口打断了震荡波的思绪，“就像……”

声波迟疑起来，努力在自己的处理器之中寻找合适的比喻。

半晌，他才继续开口：“就像……稳定不变的磁场突然遭遇了一场强烈的电磁风暴。这是为什么？”

震荡波为他的敏锐和精妙的比喻长叹了口气，随后他将自己的身体微微向前，回答道：“我知道你比你知道我的名字要早一些，因为那场袭击事件……咳，身为科学家，我一直对拥有各种特殊能力的塞伯坦人很有兴趣，我迫切地想要了解关于你的能力的一切，所以……方才的问题太过急切了，我很抱歉，声波。”

火种是塞伯坦人的灵魂，只有最亲密无间的人之间才会去倾听对方火种的声音。

声波歪了歪头，显然没明白他在为什么道歉。

震荡波也并不打算在此作过多纠缠，直接忽视了声波的不解，问道：“在这个房间里，你是不是已经可以将注意力只集中在我或者你自己身上？”

声波用点头回答了他。

“很好，现在已经前进了一步。”震荡波微笑道，“接下来我要带你去下一个地方，那个地方会比这里吵闹得多，你要做的是在吵闹之中，也只将注意力集中在一件事物上。”

震荡波很快就带声波到达了目的地。这是位于他的实验室地下五层的一个机械工作区，这里拥有数条排列有序的生产流水线，还有十几个在此工作的小型无生命机器人，这些机器人差不多只有三分之一个声波那么高，整个身躯就像一个行走的铁罐，只有头部闪烁的红灯显示他们正在活跃中。

机械作业的巨大响声、机器人行动时的声音、震荡波和他自己的声音以及位于深层地下不可避免存在的厚重嗡鸣声，都在一瞬间侵入了声波的头部接收器之中，这些嘈杂声像是为了加剧他的痛苦，互相碰撞之后居然让他感觉到一阵一阵烦闷的晕眩。

“声波，想一想我刚才说的话。”震荡波按住声波的肩膀，一字一句地将他的话在声波的接收器旁重复了一遍。

很快，声波动摇的身体就逐渐平稳下来，他的光学镜也渐渐恢复清明。

他开始集中起自己的注意力，努力把脑海里的其他声音抛弃到待粉碎区域。最先消失的是机器人行走的声音，那些声音越来越小，如同一阵轻烟消散而去；随后是机械作业的轰鸣声，从嘈杂喧闹变得有规律有节奏，但最终也还是消失在他的接收器里；最后不见的是山体的嗡鸣，它的声音渐渐变得像是人的低语，让声波逐渐陷入“睡眠”之中。

只剩下震荡波的声音。

他身体里的细微电流、处理器精密而有规律的电音以及火种稳定有力燃烧的声音，在结束了那番对话之后，震荡波的声音又成为了稳定不变的磁场。

“这一次听到了什么？”震荡波的声音传来。

“你的声音。”声波缓缓道，“和刚才不一样，恢复了。”

震荡波微微一愣，但很快便又收敛起情绪，笑道：“我们接下来要去的地方比这里还要吵闹得多，你明白吗？”

声波再次点头示意。

很快，他们就来到了位于整个城市最喧闹最繁华区域的公园。街道上往来的车辆和行人都络绎不绝，引擎声、走路声、说话声、机体内的各式各样的声音都卷在一起，如同一阵风钻入了声波的接收器之中。

这些声音剧烈到像是从他的芯片之中传来的。

仿佛整个塞伯坦的声音都聚集到了一块，然后发疯一般撕裂了他的接收器，强行灌入了他的处理器之中。声波甚至觉得下一秒他就能因为处理器当机而就此下线。

以他为中心，不知多远范围内的塞伯坦人的所有情绪与思想都涌入进来，他的表层被情感所淹没，一场感觉的风暴席卷了他的整个处理器，几乎在一瞬间就要把他压垮，声波甚至感觉到清洗液都快要不受控制地流淌下来。

震荡波忽然伸出双手，扣住了声波的接收器。

“我很抱歉，声波，”震荡波的脸上露出毫不掩饰的愧疚之色，“我太心急了，我们要慢慢来，我会让你慢慢来，我们还有的是时间。”


	3. Chapter 3

03  
将声波呈交上来的电子文件放在一边，蝙蝠精交叉起双手，尖细的眼睛微微眯起，像是不怀好意般死死地盯着站在他面前的特殊金刚，缓缓道：“你观察了一周的时间，就只发现了这些没有任何用处的东西？”

声波并没有回答蝙蝠精的提问，只是默不作声地注视着他。蝙蝠精办公室的隔音很好，以至于在这里除了他的心声之外，声波不会被任何其他的声音所干扰——即便他竭力想要隐藏自己的一切。

冷漠而充斥着令人作呕的算计，这是蝙蝠精的声音带给声波的感受。

“罢了。”蝙蝠精并没有为声波的态度而生气，他又瞥了一眼有关震荡波的电子文件，道，“治安局给了你多长时间？”

“他们并没有给出具体时间，一切全凭震荡波议员做主。”

“呵呵，”蝙蝠精干笑了两声，目光变得更紧，“既然如此，你可要好好把握住机会，声波。如果你办到了我让你做的事，我可以立刻让你平步青云。”

声波无声地点了点头。

麦卡丹油坊——全塞伯坦最有名的油坊连锁店——此刻，震荡波便再这儿等待着声波。自打一周前声波在闹市区陷入当机之后，震荡波就退而求其次，将他们下一步实验的地点选在了油坊。这地方永远都足够热闹，却又不至于信息太过驳杂，对于声波而言无疑是最好的选择。

一见到声波出现，坐在角落的震荡波就立刻站起身朝他挥了挥手，在发现对方的光学镜里难能可贵地闪过一丝窘迫之色后，震荡波不由得笑出了声。

“震荡波议员，”声波一坐下来就说，“我认为你的计划不可行，会和那天一样失败。”

“科学若是不经过实验，便永远无法成为科学。”震荡波回答道，“而且低浓度高纯可以帮助你的脑模块保持高效。”

声波不置可否。近来，在震荡波的帮助之下，他对于自身能力的掌控已经比以前熟练得多，即便是出入这样拥挤的场所也不会像以前那样不适，但这也并不意味着声波喜欢出入这些地方——他宁愿一个人独处，花大量的时间倾听自己的声音，处理自己机体里流动的讯息。

震荡波和他大不一样。他热情而好客，理性却又充满赤诚，仿佛一颗活生生的火种，充斥着希望与活力。

声波想不通蝙蝠精让他接近震荡波的原因。

“我相信你可以做到，声波，”震荡波耐心地笑道，“不要着急，从我们旁边的人开始，让你的注意力尽量集中在他的身上，让别人的声音从你的脑中消失，然后再慢慢将注意力转移到其他人身上。”

对于一个可以听到好几公里范围内的金刚而言这并不是一件容易的事，但声波还是做到了。他听见那人处理器之中的欢欣雀跃，思绪紧紧围绕着另一个人——十之八九是他的恋人——他猜测着恋人到达的时间，猜测着恋人在路上的情形，光是这种想象就让他的心情愉悦至极。

——一种纯粹自然的喜悦，这是声波头一次听见这样的声音。

随后他努力将自己的精神向其他人身上转移，而正在这时，一声猝不及防的碰撞声打断了声波的倾听。

“撞针！”伴随着这一声喊叫，一名紫黄色涂装的塞伯坦人走到吧台前，未等那两名军校生有所反应，便将他们一拳打倒在地。

“嘿，要是没喝醉，我很可能会由着你们这些喝醉了的军校生把别人扔来扔去，装看不见。但既然大爷我刚刚灌了五升能量酒，我我就得给你们好好上一堂礼仪课。”他一脚踩在其中一人的胸甲上，回头对同伴笑道，“威震天，带那个被扔上我们桌的小子看看这两个欺负他的军校生现在是副什么德行！”

突如其来的斗殴事件瞬间惊动了震荡波，他走到吧台前，皱着眉瞥了一眼被踩在脚底的军校生，问道：“我是议员震荡波，告诉我，这是怎么回事？”

“如您所见，议员大人。”被称作撞针的塞伯坦人哈哈一笑，“我和我的朋友正相谈甚欢，这两个喝高了的军校生欺负起那位不知名字的家伙，还把他扔到了我们桌子上，我只不过是给他们一个教训罢了。”

“公共场所禁止斗殴，下不为例。”震荡波严肃地说。

“是是，我知道了，议员大人。”撞针抬起自己的脚，满脸无辜地应了应。

这场突如其来的酒馆风波因为震荡波的介入而暂时平息。

“你的心情受到了影响，你在愤怒。”在震荡波再次落座后，声波这样说道，“原因我猜测得到，但是……为什么？”

震荡波抬起眼，目光灼灼，他紧紧地盯着声波毫无情绪变化的脸，许久才长叹了一口气，无奈地笑道：“你太敏锐了。”

声波脸上露出不可理解的情绪。

“听着，”震荡波压低了声音，凑近到声波面前，“我虽然是议员，但是我并不完全认同议会的许多做法，比如种族隔离、比如用功能来划分塞伯坦人，比如俱五刑和皮影戏这样反人道的刑罚。”

见声波依然不解，震荡波继续解释道：“方才那两位军校生便是在载具形态决定社会身份的情况下拥有较高社会地位的人，而坐在那边那两人，如果我的猜测没有错，他们大概都是出身底层的矿工。”

声波明白了。

震荡波所愤怒的并非只是这一件稀疏平常的事，而是隐藏在这件事背后的令人作呕的现行律令，他的愤怒直指于议会本身，即便他也是其中的一分子。

声波再一次想起了蝙蝠精，他所认识的议员只有他们两人，但两人却截然不同，如同镜面里外完全相反的倒影。

“很抱歉，今天我们的实验再次失败了。”将手中的高纯一饮而尽后，震荡波无奈地笑了笑。

“不，”声波回答道，“成功了。”

见震荡波面露惊疑，声波又一字一句补充道：“我现在只听到你的声音，宽广，浑厚，坚定而有力，就像海。”

“你想推翻元老院。”声波最后又补上一句，“我可以尽我所能，帮助你。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
震荡波并没有对声波的话作出回应。他的生活一如既往，不是在参与议会的日常会议，便是长时间待在实验室里鼓捣他的实验，与之相伴随的是声波对能力的控制也日渐精准——在面对的唯一活物只有震荡波的情况下，他对震荡波的观察与了解已经超越了任何一个人。

自从那日以来，震荡波的内心就越发收敛，像是故意在妨碍声波倾听他的声音。

“你工作的时候和平时判若两人。”在每日的例行检查过后，躺在手术床上的声波冷静地分析道，“一个内心充满感情，对一切事物抱有好奇和善意；另一个只按照逻辑做事，一切和数据实验不相干的事都漠不关心。”

震荡波正在核对声波的机体数据，闻言低笑一声，头也不回地反问道：“你怎么评价他们？”

声波花了好一会功夫才意识到震荡波所说指的是他的两种性格，犹豫半晌他才回答道：“前者并不让人讨厌，但后者相处起来更加轻松愉快。”

“你并不是第一个这么说的人，声波。”震荡波转过身来，神情严肃地说，“议会里的大多数议员们都认为我对他们眼中的底层群众关心太多，他们希望我能一直保持科学家冷静自持的身份，而不是做一个人道主义者。”

“所以……”声波试探性地问道，“你想推翻他们？”

“这只是一个很私人的原因，但推翻他们并不是事情的终结，而是问题的开始。”震荡波无奈地长叹了口气，“将结果纳入考虑范围一向是我做事的准则。当前的塞伯坦存在许多问题，无论是谁都看得出来，政府的改组和制度的变革是一个必然。可是，我们需要想清楚，在推翻现有的国家机器之后，能否建立一个高效运转的且解决了这些问题的新机器。否则……塞伯坦将比现在更加黑暗。”

声波抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

“有时，身为科学家的身份又会提醒我，实验与科学真理才是最重要的；但同时，公园里的每一个人又在告诉我，每一个塞伯坦人——无论他是矿工还是议员，都理应得到关心和尊重。”震荡波苦笑一声，“我的犹疑让我迟迟做不了决定，所以对于你的那片关心，我没法给出回答，我很抱歉，声波。”

他并不需要道歉，声波想——他的脑海里不合时宜的出现了蝙蝠精的影子。

蝙蝠精和震荡波相差太多，就像镜子的两面，他想不通来自同样的地方拥有同样身份的两个人为什么会有这么大的差异。

“这样说或许很奇怪，尽管你现在还算得上是一个罪犯，但是我并不想把你牵扯进议会的斗争之中。”震荡波严肃认真地说。

就在声波思索着该如何回答他时，震荡波收到了一则来自议会的紧急通告，要求所有议员立刻前往议会。

——迪马西斯议员死了。

死在C-12矿区暴动的矿工们手中，尽管暴动的工人们立刻遭到镇压，为首的几个矿工被带上运囚船运往 H-3钻塔服刑点，但谁都知道这事没完。

“这就是那个带头闹事的矿工。”普罗透斯的手指点了点，圆桌前方的大屏幕上就出现一个巨大的人头像，“看起来就是个好惹事的家伙。”

震荡波一眼看出他是自己和声波在油坊里遇到的那位名叫威震天的矿工。他微微转过头去，并不想让自己直接面对普罗透斯的滔滔不绝。

“他的同伙还有什么人？”蝙蝠精敲打着桌子打断普罗透斯关于载具形态的演讲，“肯定不止他一个人吧？”

“被一起带上运囚船的还有两个小家伙。”普罗透斯笑道，“成不了什么气候。”

“他们要被带往什么地方？”狄西摩斯问道，“杀害议员可不是一件小事。”

“H-3钻塔。”普罗透斯脸上露出掩饰不住的笑意。

没有谁比在场的议员们更清楚那是个什么样的地方，和H-3钻塔比起来，就连地狱都更轻松自在一些。每一年死在H-3钻塔区的罪犯都不可胜数——尽管这个数字官方从不会报道。

狄西摩斯嗤笑一声，满意地闭上了嘴。

“毕竟只是一群底层贱民，翻不了什么浪花。”

“听着，我不想打搅各位的好兴致，”震荡波终于忍不住开了口，“但是诸位应当都明白，这并不是一件偶然发生的事件……”

“塞伯坦历史上还没有先例可循，震荡波议员。”蝙蝠精微笑道，“难道你……希望这样的事一而再再而三地出现吗？”

“你知道我并不是这个意思，蝙蝠精议员。我只是在提醒，警戒各位。”震荡波的声音在短暂的提高后又迅速恢复了平静，“也希望久居高位的各位不要忘记了下面是什么样的。”

“我还有实验要处理，就先走一步了。”震荡波微微笑了笑，转身离开了元老院。

——一旦走出会议室，或许就代表着和元老们的决裂。

在成为议员后不久，震荡波便猜想过许多次，他会以一种什么样的方式与元老院决裂，也预料过许多会出现的情况，却一次也没有想过在他走出元老院之后会有人在等他。

是声波。

声波正一动不动坐在议会大厦外的公园的长凳上，逗弄着停歇在他手边和头雕上的鸽子，不远处还有几个迷你塞伯坦人在给它们喂食，午后温暖的阳光恰到好处地落下来，将一切喧嚣和世俗都隔绝在外。

震荡波远远地看着，并没有急于上前。

良久，声波忽然转过头来，脸上的笑容还没来得及隐去，就刚好落入震荡波的眼底。

“我听到你了。”声波开口道。


End file.
